


耶嘿

by RafflesiaQVQ



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafflesiaQVQ/pseuds/RafflesiaQVQ
Summary: ABO姐攻爽一波
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	耶嘿

**Author's Note:**

> Elsa（A）— 马鞭草  
> Anna（O）— 晚香玉  
> 第一次写abo _(´ཀ`」 ∠)_  
> 把自己写到肾虚也没谁了_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

Elsa有些后悔被Anna带到房间里。 Anna给她添了杯红茶“好险！还好有Elsa在！。”方才在议事厅里新任女王被一众大臣刁难，幸好Elsa突然回来找Anna而碰到这个场面。 “没事。”Elsa接过茶杯小口啜饮“日后小心些说话，大臣们都很狡猾，别落下诟病。” “嗯！"Anna望着窗外应了声，转过头来对着Elsa“不早了，Elsa回去方便吗？”

Elsa闻言瞥了她一眼，垂下睫毛“可以让Nokk载我。”Anna抿着唇柔柔地笑，单手解开自己的披风，随便放到椅背上，走过去床边把手盖在Elsa手上，向她姐姐撒娇“不如Elsa留下吧，我想和你睡。”Elsa盯着她，妹妹在昏暗的烛火下看着尤其温顺，她喉咙微动，着魔似的答应了她的妹妹，于是桌子上的蜡烛应声而灭。

Elsa回过神来的时候，Anna已经跪在她脚边。 Elsa能闻到属于Anna的信息素的味道，晚玉香—‘夜晚的女王’。从Anna异常的态度和信息素的浓度Elsa肯定的得出结论‘Anna发情了’。

Elsa感觉到她体内的血液在沸腾同时又失控奔驰，而她面前的妹妹在不断地散发信息素，在不断地诱惑她。Omega绵软的双手探进她的骑行裤，顺着小腹一寸一寸往下揉捏，Alpha的腺体即刻立起来，最后离开了布料的包裹，落在女王的指缝间。 

Anna轻叹一声，似是在讶异，然后咕咚一声，一下子含进去半个头。第一次有Omega对着Elsa做这样的事情，Elsa心跳得厉害，觉得自己似乎真的着魔，想要抽离但身子又有千钧重，把她整个人压在这里逃不得。

Elsa看见自己的妹妹怎样玩弄自己的腺体，也能听见咕叽咕叽的水声与吞咽声，这对一个Alpha无疑是耐心的考验。 Anna双手捧着滚烫灼热的肉柱，红唇在冠头上反反复复地蹭着，黏滑的淫液把她的唇瓣擦地亮晶晶的。“Elsa从外到内都很优秀呢~”听到来自妹妹的笑话，那粗大玩意儿有反应地跳动了一下，Anna见Elsa红着脸喘气便一手握着粗大的根部，张开嘴收着舌头，一点一点把它吞进去，Elsa的东西对于Anna来说实在粗大，只进了一半就顶得Anna喉头紧缩，她于是放松些，吐出一小截来又吞入。 

Omega的口腔热度，那处又烫又湿，还细嫩的很，只容许她大半截腺体进出。 Elsa随着本能把手按在Anna头上，直觉告诉她该用力点挺腰，于是她按着本能反应动作，一个挺动把肉冠直直往最深入处闯去，一下子抵在Anna的咽喉上，柱身也被涎水涂满。

女王的咳嗽声让Elsa稍稍清醒些，她赶忙缩回手，轻声问了句“对不起...你还好吗...？”Anna点点头，用手背抹干净自己唇边的水迹，原本想起身的Anna因为发热而无力，仓卒间差点跌倒，Elsa拦着她的腰顺道搂着才支撑过来。晚香玉的味道愈发浓郁，里头还夹着一些马鞭草的味道...

她对上Anna晶亮的眼睛，垂下头不敢看，她怕再多看一眼，自己就会想起那些不该有的想法。并不是没有肖想过，在Anna分化的时候，旁边站着另外一个强壮金发的男Alpha，自己也在无意间释放信息素压制在场的所有人，然后霸道的把妹妹抱回城堡。一路上全靠着理智和自制力压着那份在自天性的野蛮。她懊恼自己怎能下流至此，对着自己的妹妹做这些事情，她很害怕压不住悸动。她问过自己的内心，而答案是很肯定的是，她想的，很想做那些的事情，那些Alpha和Omega之间会发生的事。

Anna见她坐在床上皱着眉头的模样，低声的笑着‘在道德边缘愧疚挣扎的姐姐。’起身坐到她身边，两人面对面，Anna鼻尖轻轻碰着她鼻尖后感觉到对方抿了一下唇，便带着笑意轻啄了一下Elsa的唇，看见Elsa咬着下唇紧闭着双眼，隐忍的样子让Anna很是不快，于是又再次吻上，这次带着强烈的霸道亲了自已的唇一下。相隔三秒不到，Anna已经主导整个亲吻，渐渐融化了Elsa反抗的想法，转而投入在自己诱惑中。 

Anna把Elsa拉向向床内，自己半躺在床上，背倚着枕头，两条腿间正对着Elsa。伸手拉着那白皙的手，先牵到唇边亲了口，领着它挑开自己的裙摆，触及光裸的下身“我想了...”Elsa支支吾吾应了一声。 Anna引诱着“都舔湿了，Elsa...插进来好不好？...我好痒...好酸...”

Anna伸出食指轻触那尖端。Elsa全身一颤，难以想像只是被碰了一下身体就有如此大的反应。Anna满意地将它整个握住，用拇指在顶部挲摩也在外围画圈，又擦上最前方的小口，已经积累了不少欲望的它，早已十分敏感，让Elsa整个身体不自主的扭动起来。Anna看着事到如今还想着违抗本性的Elsa，起了欺负她姐姐的坏念头，她加快地刺激敏感的前端，Elsa的身体弓起，她感觉全身快进入状态之际，Anna冷不防的停下了动作。

像是矢在弦上却被迫停滞在发射的前一刻，这种感觉让Elsa全身酥麻难耐，使不上力又不住地扭动着身体，喉间也溢出低吟，她已经分不清自己应该推拒还是接纳，只求能够自此解脱。

Anna扬起头的时候，她眼角有些润泽。“Elsa...快进来...求求你了...”似是在哀求的态度让Elsa有些心疼，她知道Omega发情会变得软弱，但Anna却有耐性的一步一步引导着她。她唔了一声，把Anna的衣裳掀到小腹，叫那浑圆的臀与大腿全裸露在外。Elsa不敢瞧向她的隐秘处，只用顶部在她腿间蹭着找那一处嫩穴，Anna见状往后坐了一些，再往前一抵。

“啊……”一股温暖的湿热碰触到敏感的腺体让她忍不住喊出声，Anna将手撑在背后，腰开始上下摆动，让自己的柔软与Elsa的坚挺相互挲摩，她毫不隐藏自己的感受，用自己的身体，想让Elsa更加的放开。 Anna开始感到身下变得更为潮润，更是加快地摆动着腰。

Elsa一咬牙就顶入大半，Anna被突然的蛮劲惊到，赶忙改为双手抱着姐姐的脖子叫了声。 Elsa于是急急忙忙地想往外撤，Anna不依还叫双腿绞着她的腰，把腺体含得更紧更深。“Elsa...求...求你....别拔出去好不好? ”Elsa说不过她‘她怎么能......曾经肖想就算了，如今就真的把那份肖想实行....教人羞愧欲死。’

Elsa陷入一种崩溃边缘的疯狂，腺体在柔软温热的触感之间来回滑动，比她自己的双手还要舒服上百倍、千倍。是的，她曾经背着所有人做那档事，她曾经幻想她的亲妹妹在帮她自渎、甚至在她身下承欢。她曾无数次的幻想着Anna被她所标记，成为她的人，哪怕她们之间是禁忌。她不过是爱上了一个普通的女人、一个Omega，哪怕她跟她有血缘关系。

她不在乎，可其他人不是，她不能让Anna成为众人眼中所厌恶的存在，她也不敢告诉Anna也不敢表现，自己对亲妹妹是爱人之间的爱。她很害怕Anna知道之后会觉得恶心，会对自己厌烦。这是她最害怕的。所以她总是强压自己不可以太露骨，只要能陪在她身边就好。悬着一颗心惴惴不安让她自己多没有安全感，无奈又不甘地隐忍，当中的苦楚只有她知道。

而眼下又真被Anna所蛊惑怂恿，Elsa只得搂着她的腰一遍又一遍的脔干。粗硕的腺体顶进去，里头的褶皱全都被碾平，淫液反复地被挤出来，又带进去，剩下Anna的穴口被撑成个整圆，那处来不及恢复就又被碾开，反反复复的几十下以后，Anna叫不出声儿来索性搂着Elsa吻住她。舌头交缠了一回，Anna开始喘不过气，Elsa轻轻咬了一下她的下唇，对方吓了一小跳，想要避开“别想躲我。”Alpha霸道的天性暴露便开始肆意地攻略城池，轻而易举的就找到那躲藏起来的舌头，然后两人像是天生就为了彼此而生的一般，交缠得难分难舍。

几番抽插过后，腺体涨大成结，抵上最深处喷涌而出，一股又一股炙热射入宫腔，待结消了之后腺体滑出穴口期间，Anna抱着Elsa亲了几下，Elsa动作慢下来了，Anna估摸她姐姐过完这晚肯定有变回去那个冷漠拒人与千里的冰雪女王、自然之灵。她有些好奇，咬咬牙一句问题抛给她姐姐“Elsa看我的时候，在想什么呢？”  
Elsa顿了下，心中百味交杂，她也不知道自己今天所作所为算什么...只知道她想找个出口把满腔情潮全泄出来...

Anna能清楚看见Elsa咽了下涎水“Anna，我爱你，就像Kristoff爱你那般，是恋人之间的爱。”说罢，Elsa边撑起身子转身离开，此刻的她只想马上抽身逃离这里。Elsa不是一个勇敢的人，能做到如此的地步已经是她的极限了。你向她踏出一步，她就会在你身边，但只要你退后一步，她就退回去她的世界里面，再也不打扰任何人。

Anna从后抱着Elsa鲜艳的红唇贴在她的耳垂上轻轻喘气，湿软的舌尖抵在她耳廓上舔弄划过。“Elsa，听好了，我也爱你。”一句话撞在Elsa心上，她有些迷糊“你知道你在说什么吗，Anna？！我们是姐妹，有血缘关系的亲姐妹。”

Elsa被这突如其来的拥抱吓的僵直了身体，但随即飘来熟悉的晚香玉味，宛如薰香般松弛了她的神经，但是眼眶也立即蓄满眼泪，她努力睁大双眼，想将泪水缩回，因为她不想在心爱的人面前揭露她脆弱的一面，可在这麼敏感的时刻她忍不住，Anna笑着“Elsa，你不需要再吧之间的感情藏起来，你可以在我这里随心所欲。我是你的，我爱你。”

Anna温柔地替Elsa抹去脸上的泪，吻了一下她的额头，随即被霸占了红唇，许久才分开吻得难分难舍的双唇，Elsa深情的望进Anna眼底宣示道“你是我的。”Anna娇媚的笑着说“嗯——我是你的~”“那...我继续了？”Elsa的嗓音充满竭力忍耐欲望的压抑，这令她的声音听起来极具磁性。

一旦把Elsa的底线瓦解，她尝起来就会像刚开封的烈酒，一入口便会从喉咙烧到肚子里，持续地灼烧，五脏俱焚，无论往里灌多少水都浇不灭，只能静待它自行熄灭。

Anna低下头握着Elsa腿间高高挺立的腺体，肉冠顶头的小眼儿泌出透明的试液，黏腻得能拉出一条长长的银丝。“Elsa的腺体太骇人了，不弄湿点...等下顶进来有我受的...”说着又套弄了一下腺体。“胡说八道...”Elsa轻笑着、大胆地覆上Anna握着的地方，用指尖带着她摩挲着湿滑的液体泛着温润水光的腺体，忽然空虚的小穴还未闭合，穴口大张还带着湿热的淫靡气息，如同绽放的花朵一般诱人去采颉香甜的花蜜。Elsa舔了舔自己的下唇，得到Anna的允许后，一手拨弄开两片阴唇露出自己早已泛滥的蜜穴，一手扶着还露在外面的腺体对准小穴慢慢送进去。

腺体在紧致的小穴里强烈快速的抽插着，每一次都用力顶进宫口里，淫荡的媚肉乖巧的吮吸着腺体。“嗯……哈——嗯……啊…”两人的娇喘几乎同时响起，Elsa撑在Anna身上扭动着腰身，炙热的腺体和温热的穴肉接触相融的温度让快感更加强烈，分泌而出的淫液让腺体滑动的越来越顺畅。“啊啊Elsa...好...好爽啊——”被快感刺激到高潮的Anna将双手勾在Elsa的脖颈上，颤抖着双腿从小穴里倾泄出大量淫水。

俯身舔吻Anna的颈侧，温热的舌头在吹弹可破的肌肤上肆虐，惹得她弓起身板轻吟一声，一手攀上雪峰，顺势玩着丰满的胸，揉捏上面坚挺立起的乳尖，操干了几十下让Anna哀叫着丢了几次，“嗯哼...太...太大了...嗯——啊——”腺体破开层叠的媚肉送进去最深处开始成结，Anna被填的满满当当撑的她有点酸痛，肉壁也不知廉耻的开始自发吮吸着侵入的异物，肉穴深处像个不会干涸的泉眼，分泌出一股又一股的热流，浇在Elsa的腺体上，两人分别的体液在Anna那儿冲击，让Anna神魂颠倒，陡然拔高呻吟，受不住地浪叫起来，房间里充斥回荡着俩人信息素的味道与Omega的呻吟。

诚然这种程度的交合并未满足到刚刚开荤的Alpha。忍耐已久的Elsa把腺体拔出大半，只留顶端在洞口，把Anna整个人翻过身趴在床上按着丰满的臀肉让其高高撅着，她的淫液像河水决堤一样，一滴滴的滴落在地上。肉穴在Elsa眼前一张一合，简直就像是求着她赶紧来操弄，Elsa扶着腺体贴着她的臀缝，淫液滴落在腺体上流淌而下。

抵在Anna的穴口，分泌出来的淫液很快将本就光滑的腺体涂抹的更加湿滑，一手扶着粗大的腺体挺进湿润的肉穴，撑开穴肉一路滑进深处，没根而入，将肉穴彻底填满。“啊...嗯嗯...呃——再快些.....嗯、啊——”发情期的Omega有如发情的母兽，不知餍足地向身后的Alpha求欢。

Elsa察觉到Anna的意图，夹在腰间的手臂微微用力，将她的身子往后抬起挪动了一步。刺激着她敏感湿滑的小穴，甚至被Elsa用手抬着臀肉抱起，无处安放的双手只能抚上自己胸前，灵巧的长指揉捏着两边的乳尖，刺激玩弄到充血深红，饱涨得仿佛熟透到能下一刻喷出奶来。Anna享受着Elsa为她的肉洞里带来充实炙热，甚至主动往下扭腰，想让顶在宫口的腺体吞入进去，赶紧填满她无比空虚躁动的肉洞。

坚硬的腺体撑开，一路插进宫口的快感让Anna的淫荡叫声一次又一次地从房内响起，Anna眼神迷离的放声浪叫。放肆的淫荡呻吟在房间里此起彼落，Elsa的右手按在她的阴蒂上快速揉弄，小穴像是泄洪般不停分泌出淫液，宫口不断的吮吸着顶端，多抽插几下也经已被吮吸进去宫腔里。腺体一滴不漏的全射Anna身子里，灌进宫腔里，宫口也把腺体顶端射出的精液吮吸干净。

刚刚高潮完的肉穴在Elsa眼前一张一合，离得近一些甚至可以看见肉洞里的粉嫩穴肉，淫乱的汁液流满了大腿，慾念即起。腺体就因为看到眼前Anna的那淫秽的肉体而勃起，粗红的顶端在空气中散发着浓郁信息素的气味而上下抖动着。Anna被Elsa抱起来放在摊铺的桌面上，双腿缠在她的腰间，那根涨硬到青筋暴起的腺体就顶在她身下。她满面春色的喘息着，小穴还沉浸在快感里微微颤抖，她已经等不及，扭腰主动迎合上那根粗大的腺体。

勾着Elsa的脖颈，她一挺腰硬挺的巨物顶端便顶在了湿漉漉的穴口，两瓣软肉早迎了上来，吸吮着这口肉穴主人日思夜想的物事，双腿也紧紧缠在腰间，涨硬的腺体抵在身下，若有若无的摩擦感让Anna忍不住娇喘出声“Elsa...快点....嗯——”

她挺着没被Elsa揉弄过的雪峰，凑到Elsa人脸上，艳红的乳尖晃在Elsa眼里看得她口干舌燥地张嘴便咬住，Anna呜嘤一声便被更狠地啜住乳尖，Elsa的舌头不住舔在她敏感乳尖上还拿牙齿磨蹭让她更加受不住。Anna一手撑在Elsa身上，一手伸到下面扶着腺体对准那湿的一塌糊涂的蜜穴，一屁股坐了下去，快感让两人同时叫出声来。“重点...哼....嗯哼...”攀上Elsa腰间的长腿紧紧夹着她屁股不让她把那根拔出去了。

Elsa还在舔吮Anna乳头，被Anna用腿夹着屁股进出一时顶不了那么痛快，索性就直接顶在里面胡乱捣起来还狠狠咬了口Anna乳尖，舌尖舔着雪峰上的涨红，又卖力地吮吸着用齿间轻咬或用舌尖转动吮吸。加上紧致的穴肉被腺体填满的充实感，温热湿滑的穴肉和滚烫坚硬的肉棒来回进出摩擦，一次次的进出让Anna的叫声越来越淫荡。

“啊——啊……嗯…”Anna仰着头不停的娇喘着，双手撑在Elsa的身上快速的扭动着腰身，腺体撞击在小穴里的快感让她兴奋的夹紧了双腿。滚烫的腺体一点点撑开穴肉，坚硬摩擦着敏感的穴肉，紧致的蜜穴不停的被硕大的腺体抽插。整个小穴被彻底填满的充实感，让Anna放声浪叫起来。她的蜜穴止不住的留着淫液，穴肉蠕动着紧紧包裹住Alpha的腺体。

Anna还没回过神来，整个人就被抱起来，Elsa张口狠狠咬在丰白乳肉上，下身则更凶猛些，双手也在掐弄着Anna臀肉，腺体直直肏开Omega的宫口，生殖腔阀门一开，Anna叫了一声，随后下身的淫液如泄洪般，把她腿根全打湿。 Elsa这一次比先前几次凶猛了不知道多少倍，顶得紧凑又深入，每回Anna的生殖腔都能吃下顶端大半部分，软壁也包着那东西叫腺体动弹不得，Elsa却不遂那蜜穴的意，一下又一下地撞，最后撞到Anna一点力气都没了。干脆搂着她的脖子，在她颈侧亲了口。对着近在眼前的人儿，Elsa一咬牙，狠狠撞开Anna生殖腔，随后便成结了抵上最深处喷涌而出，一股又一股滚烫的精水一滴不剩地浇在里头。全身上下犹如被水浸过一样——从里至外。

Elsa狠狠的吻住Anna那发出性感轻吟的嘴，竭尽所能地吸吮揉压着她粉嫩的唇瓣，Anna被Elsa的热情给感染牵动的激情回应，她的身体本能地迎合着Elsa，完全放心、全心的将自己交付给对方，投入在Elsa每个电流般的触碰和亲吻。  
Elsa落在Anna身上的每个吻，都好像在宣泄这些日子以来的压抑，她们自从三年前那件事后，彼此情绪都有着不用言喻的默契，不是对未来没有信心，而是向彼此坦白后，蓄积长达十几年之久的爱意霎时间汹涌而来，且教她们颤抖着兴奋。Anna也接收到Elsa想表达的，她捧起埋在她胸前的Elsa的脸，温柔且深情的吻上，交缠的舌尖挑逗缠绵，她想让Elsa了解，她跟她即便不被受祝福，也依然深刻，永不消停。

“Elsa，标记我吧。”Elsa被Anna吻的情迷意乱，没来得及思考，身体已经率先做出反应，托起的后颈一口白牙咬在腺体上，缓缓地注入自己的信息素。如此刺激令Anna意識泛白，全身顫慄，高潮过后的身体在颤抖中平缓下来，Anna在Elsa身下喘着气感受着她刚刚标记了自己的信息素，马鞭草清新的味道席卷了她全身。Elsa放轻动作缓慢轻柔的轻吻在Anna身上，手指异常眷恋她的肌肤，两手在光滑的后背上下摩娑轻抚，宛如在对待稀世珍宝般。


End file.
